Compainion of Death
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Just a little one-shot spin off from the Son Of Neptune about Thantos and Percy. Written in Frank's P.O.V


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alright here's a little one-shot spin off from the end of Son Of Neptune that I had to right down or go insane.**

* * *

Frank's P.O.V

They stood together and the monsters backed away. Percy Jackson and Thantos, death himself, looked at each other with a kind of respect that I didn't realise was possible. Even thought Thantos was bound in chains it made me shiver, he looked as if he were ready to reach forward and devour Percy.

"How do we free you?" Percy asked him, his voice lilted in a strange resonance that I hadn't heard before.

"Life burning away, whether on the chains or at my touch. You friend could do it," he answered, without looking at me. Percy just shook his head and longing started to show through his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder how I missed it.

"Percy… I," I stuttered, unsure of what to say. Should I tell him? He just shook his head.

"Go and help Hazel," he ordered softly, because whether he realised it or not an order was what it was. Except I didn't need to help her, what happened next stopped the entire army of monsters dead in there tracks.

He strode forward and wrapped his arms around the death Gods waist and laid his head on his shoulder. As one would embrace a very old and very dear friend that had been kidnapped, he looked so at peace.

"I missed you dear one," Thantos murmured into the son of Poseidon's hair. The chains began to smoke and crack, as they broke arms wrapped there arms around Percy, feet stepped forward to hold him properly.

"I know, me to," came the almost silent reply. We were standing on one side, monsters on and ghosts on the other and then there was an almighty TWACK as the finale chain broke.

Percy lay on the Thantos's chest, eyes glassy and dead. My heart tightens somewhere in the pit of my stomach where it fell and then there was a gasping sound and Percy looks up at Thantos. I swear that there is disappointment in his eyes.

"Will you?" Percy asks, trailing off his question, Thantos nods and summons a weapon… a scythe. The battle blurred after that, weapons clashed against weapons. I shifted through all different kinds of animal, hardly staying the same shape for longer than five minutes.

When it was over we had to leave hurriedly, but I swore I saw Percy kissing Thantos briefly before rushing back to camp Jupiter. After Percy was made Praetor I found myself alone with his.

"What… what happened back there?" I asked, "With you and Thantos?"

"He's an old friend," Percy responded. For a while we sat in silence while I tried to comprehend that.

"How does the God of Death become an old friend?" I finally asked, manning up.

"We're demigods, were always close to death, I've tipped over the brink of death only to be pulled back by a thread," he answered me, "Death come to everyone, I've accepted it and it doesn't scare me anymore."

"How?" I asked, trying to keep the frantic note out of my voice, because this wasn't the funny, optimistic Percy Jackson who travelled with us to Alaska.

"Because after a while you just get tried," he said hollowly, "Tired of the struggle, tired losing everything that matter, tired of watching everything turn to dust…. If you live long enough Frank, the only certainty is that you'll end up alone."

"You sound so sure," I said, "How can you be that sure." His words were said as if they were a Prophesy from Apollo himself and I was trying so hard to pretend that I wasn't terrified.

"Because I've come closer to death with each passing day from the day I turned twelve," he responded, "I know and when it come time for me to die, I wont fight it. Death isn't fair, it just is."

After that he started trying to get me to talk about Hazel and I never saw that side of Percy again, and as far as I know, neither did anybody else. The ironic thing was, that for someone so unafraid and so accepting of death he never died. Percy Jackson outlived everyone.

He stopped aging and whenever he should have died… he never came back. Death had found friend, one who accepted, cherished and valued him. Thantos, never let him go, never let him reach the underworld, but I knew Percy. I was his friend for many years, so believe me when I say, I don't think that he would have really minded.

_The End._

* * *

**Done, be a dear and review. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
